


Warm

by DumbassWitch



Series: Avengers One-shot Series [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassWitch/pseuds/DumbassWitch
Summary: “Family movie night.” Steve announced, grabbing Toni’s hand and pulling her away from the metal, pulling her chin up so she would look him in the eyes. “You haven’t been out of here in hours, Toni, come on. Spend some time with the team.”





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like how this turned out.

Toni stood at a table in her (currently) extremely messy workshop, staring at a undefined hunk of metal like it held the secrets of the universe. The doors to the workshop opened with a _whoosh_ and Steve came in.

 

“Family movie night.” Steve announced, grabbing Toni’s hand and pulling her away from the metal, pulling her chin up so she would look him in the eyes. “You haven’t been out of here in hours, Toni, come on. Spend some time with the team.”

 

When Toni looked like she was going to disagree, Steve pulled out the big guns. “Please, for me?” Toni hesitated, resolve visibly breaking, and he pulled his final card. “Payton is upset that you haven’t been around. She wants to watch Star Wars, but she said it won’t be the same if you’re not there.”

 

This finally did it, and Toni nodded and followed Steve out of her workshop and into the elevator. He pecked her quickly on the lips, and she dragged him back down for a deeper kiss. The doors of the elevator opened to the screening room, and instantly the couple was pelted with popcorn.

 

“Come on, no one wants to see that!” Clara yelled as she threw kernels with shocking accuracy (but maybe it wasn’t shocking, considering her aim with a bow. Or a gun. Or a dart. Or a book) (don’t ask).

 

Bucky grabbed Clara’s hand to stop her barrage of popcorn, whispering something in her ear. She pouted, but didn’t continue throwing the buttery snack at Steve and Toni.

 

Payton’s face lit up, and she scrambled off the couch, disentangling herself from Harley, to drag Toni (and by extension Steve) over.

 

“JARVIS, play Star Wars episode four.” Pietro requested for Payton, who was busy arranging Steve and Toni in a way that she could cuddle with both of them and Harley (which may not sound possible, but somehow she managed).

 

The movie started and Harley piled blankets on top of the four of them, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. Toni smiled at them and looked over at the screen, feeling warm both physically and emotionally.

 

Toni snuggled closer to Steve’s chest and he held her tighter, and the mechanic fell asleep to the sounds of lightsabers.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could make my fics longer. They always come out so short.


End file.
